Salazar Slytherin's Ghost
by linnea-dorea
Summary: Story idea from Metronome I Hear, adopted with permission. Salazar Slytherin has watched over his decendants for centuries, due to fate, they went from 3, to 2, and finally 1. Salazar has spent years watching over his very last descendant, determined to do everything possible to help him. AU!, bashing of certain characters, OOC nongryffindor,non golden boy Harry. Dumbledore beware!
1. Chapter 1

Salazar Slytherin's Ghost

 **I can see you!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did!

A/N: The idea for this story comes from **Metronome I Hear** and is borrowed with the author's permission, however everything after this chapter is mine.

~Forensichik13

August 1, 1981

A shadowed and slightly see through figure stood over the sleeping form of a tiny child. The man smiled slightly at the 1 year old figure of Harry Potter, one of the last of his descendants. It saddened him that there were so few of them left alive. There were but two left, and he wasn't very proud of Tom Marvolo Riddle, descendant of his eldest son. But there was still hope for his line, he supposed as he stared down at the latest descendant of his only daughter. Young Harry had Sabrina's eyes, that beautiful emerald green that he often saw among his daughter's descendants.

The man crouched down to get a better look at the tiny toddler's face. He hadn't been able to see this descendant of his on till now, but he was glad to finally see Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked at the figure of Salazar Slytherin. The baby smiled and giggled happily, reaching out toward the ghostly figure of his ancestor. This surprised Salazar, he hadn't expected Harry to be able to see him. Rarely were his descendants able to notice his presence. But he quickly got over that fact and smiled at the baby. He reached out with one pale white hand and laughed softly as Harry made a futile attempt to catch the figure's hand.

Perhaps he could stay and watch this one a little longer. It wouldn't hurt, now would it?

October 31, 1981

Salazar gritted his teeth as he watched Tom, or Voldemort as the man liked to call himself, burst through the door to the home of the Potters. Oh how it frustrated him to see the wizarding world in such a state and that his descendants would have to come and face a confrontation like this. And it angered him that he was unable to do anything about any of it. He was nothing more than a specter that watched that watched his children's children and all those that came after them. So he stood there, off to the side, as his family killed each other. Lilly went down and Salazar had to stop himself from looking away when Tom pointed his wand at Harry.

And then, just as Tom cast the curse that would end the life of the last of Sabrina's line, something happened. The curse hit the baby's forehead and bounced back at Tom. Tom screamed and there was an explosion. When the smoke settled down, Tom had disappeared and all that was left was the bodies of Harry's parents, Harry still sleeping in his crib, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Salazar immediately went over to Harry and checked on him and smiled in relief when he saw that the child was okay. Then he frowned as he sensed the magic that gathered around the toddler's forehead and recognized the dark nature about it. But he wasn't able to dwell on it for long, however, for it was then that Sirius arrived, followed shortly by Hagrid. Salazar followed when Hagrid took Harry and frowned when he saw that fool of a man Dumbledore waiting. He watched in silence as Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursley's doorstep and wished that he could curse the man into oblivion for this act. But he looked down at little Harry and his eyes softened. He sat down next to the child and waited for morning to come. The least he could do for his descendant was to stay with him during a time of need.


	2. Grampy Sal, Magic, and Muggles

Salazar Slytherin's Ghost

 **Grampy Sal, Magic, and Muggles.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the always wonderful J.K. Rowling, I just play in her world.

A/N: A very sincere thanks to **Metronome I Hear** for the story idea and previous chapter. I hope you enjoy my work.

~Forensichik13

November 1, 1981

Salazar stayed lost in his thoughts that night, as he sat beside a sleeping Harry. He was angered that Dumbledore would leave his many times removed grandson, on the doorstep of a common muggle home, at night. Anything could happen to the child, he could be taken, wake up and wander off, or any number of equally terrifying things could occur involving the 15 month old child. He stayed beside Harry, but was powerless to do anything to protect him. He stayed lost in his thoughts until he was jerked back into awareness, by a shrill scream. The shrill scream of Petunia Dursley, who had just discovered her nephew lying on the doorstep like a bottle of milk or the morning paper; Petunia Dursley, Salazar saw was nothing like Lily, who like Harry had inherited his daughter, Sabrina's, and his wife, Antoinette's, eyes. Petunia Dursley after reading the letter left by Dumbledore, took the matter straight to her husband.

Salazar knew that after centuries of watching his descendants, that he was thought to be an evil wizard, dark as they come. He disliked muggles and with good reason. He had all the more reason to dislike muggles, as he watched that oaf, Petunia calls a husband, throw his precious grandson, his heir into a cold, cramped cupboard, under the stairs. How they do that to a child, any child, each child is precious and should be loved not hated, not feared.

December 25, 1984

Salazar had been beside Harry for 3 long years, he watched helplessly as the Dursley abused Harry. Calling him freak, boy, and other names while making him do chores that no child his age should ever be doing. He watched as Harry was pushed, shoved, hit, kicked, yelled at, shaken, and smacked. He watched as the Dursley gave Harry water and table scraps, if he was lucky. He watched as Harry was locked in the cupboard for different reasons, denied food, clothing, and love. But, he comforted Harry. Harry was the only person who could see him and because of this he talked to Harry, comforted him, told him stories. Harry no longer mentioned Grampy Sal, as he was called, not after he was slapped and screamed at for having an "imaginary" friend. Salazar's stories were interesting. He told Harry about Hogwarts, about his friends: Rowena, Helga, and Godric, and about his family: his wife, Antoinette, his daughter, Sabrina, and his sons, Alasdair and Rodric. Harry would listen, eyes focused on Salazar and as wide as dinner plates, as Salazar described a world that could only come from the best fiction books. A world, that in 7 years, he would be a part of. Today was Christmas, a day when the Dursley's wanted absolutely nothing to with Harry (not that they ever wanted anything to do with Harry, he was but a necessary burden), Salazar knew he would not be coming out of the cupboard today or tomorrow. So he sat in the cupboard and told Harry stories about when he was a boy, almost 1,000 years ago.

September 1, 1985

Harry, now being five years old, started attending muggle primary school, it was because of this that Salazar decided to begin teaching Harry the very basics of magics and the very basics of the magical world. Salazar was determined that come, September 1, 1991, Harry James Potter would be ready for Hogwarts. He only wondered if Hogwarts and a certain Headmaster would be ready for Harry Potter.

April 8, 1988

Harry was a smart child, he wasn't a genius, but he was smart. He didn't boast about it, in fact, he hid his intelligence. This made Salazar furious, but he was delighted that Harry took to his magic lessons, so well. Those lessons, were lessons that the Dursley's couldn't tamper with. Harry learned, quickly after starting school to always score just a little behind Dudley, his cousin, it prevented trouble. Salazar was elated by Harry's displays of accidental magic. He turned his teacher's hair blue at five years old, at 6 he grew back his hair after a horrendous hair cut, at 7 he apparated onto the roof of his school and had spoken to his first snake. The fact that Harry was a Parselmouth, like Salazar himself, saw Salazar singing him praises for weeks. Dudley and his friends liked to torment Harry, he hid in his school's library at every chance he got, it was here that Salazar taught him.

"Salazar, why don't you like my aunt, uncle, and cousin? There has to be a better reason than just because their muggles." Harry questioned Salazar

"I don't hate muggles, Harry, I dislike them." He replied "Muggles and wizards fear what they can't understand. For example, if a muggle pointed a gun at you, you would be afraid. Yes?"

"Yes" Harry answered.

"Same basic idea, muggles fear magic because they can't understand it. They can't understand apparition, the ability that we have to disappear and reappear scares them. They cannot explain how we apparate so they fear it. When people are scared they look for others to blame for that fear, witches and wizards are a natural target to that fear."

"Is this like the Plague, you were telling me about, and how muggles feared it and blamed other muggles and wizards for causing it?"

"Exactly, Harry. It is like the Plague. I was your age, when a muggle saw my mother perform magic. He told others and they took my mother and burned her, while watched hidden in the woods. I also dislike muggles because some muggles believe that we are possessed by the Devil. Muggles may decide to study us and try to figure out why we have magic and they don't. There are muggles, who see wizards as the answer to all their problems. For these reasons, I dislike muggles."

"Oh, you dislike muggles because they fear magic, fear us, may harm us, or use us." Harry summarized quickly.

"Yes, Harry that's right." Salazar confirmed.

"So by having two worlds, wizards and muggles can each live in peace"

"They can try, but both worlds have their problems."

February 8, 1989

Salazar sat in the library at Harry's school telling Harry more about Hogwarts, its founding, and the founders. He told Harry about his parents, his magical father and mother. He told Harry about Godric, his brother in all but blood, a half-blood wizard with a muggle father and witch mother. Who was trained to be a knight and use his magic. Godric was chivalrous, brave, strong, and daring. Godric would never back down from a challenge, his personality led to many fights between the two men. Rowena was scarily intelligent, caring, and creative. She had a wizard father and a muggle mother, her intelligence and desire to teach others led to her being mocked and shunned by others. Salazar knew that they had lived in a time, where women were considered property of their husbands or fathers, she would never have been allowed to pursue her lofty dreams. By helping to found Hogwarts, she could use her intelligence to teach and truly shine, being who she was, not what society thought she should be. Helga was patient, dedicated, and kind. Her parents were both muggles, she learned magic by apprenticing to a mid-wife/healer in her village, who taught her all she knew. Helga saw all of the children that came through Hogwarts as her own, she was the one everyone turned when they needed support, comfort, or just someone to listen.

After Salazar's mother died, his father became rather cold and withdrawn. Salazar upon reaching the age of 17, left home and traveled around the country. He met Godric first, when accosted by thieves. They decided to travel together. They met Rowena next, who was leaving her home to escape an arranged marriage. When she told them of her idea to create a school, where she could teach magical children to use their magic, the two men at first laughed at the idea, but after much thought agreed the idea was good. They met Helga after Godric got injured by sword, she healed him, and after learning of Rowena's idea asked if she could go along. They traveled for months, until they arrived beside a lake in Scotland surrounded by mountains to the north and west, forest to the east and behind the lake, and a valley to the south. It was here that they came across a small village, where most of the people, if not all, were magic users, and because of the remote location used magic rather freely without much fear of being discovered. They worked together and with the help of the village men, created a grand castle, a castle that would be the finest piece of magic in all of Britain. He and Rowena and had placed the wards around the castle and made it invisible to muggle eyes, Rowena charmed staircases, the ceiling of the Great Hall, created a library, built the astronomy tower and Ravenclaw Tower. Helga crafted areas to grow plants and herbs, she created a medical wing, the kitchens, and dorms for her students. Godric created the sorting hat, Gryffindor Tower, the Great Hall, the Headmasters tower, and a court yard for dueling and sword fighting. Salazar created his chamber of secrets, the dungeons, Slytherin dorms, and the Room of Requirement. Each founder designed quarters for themselves and their families, chose colors for the houses, and chose what classes to teach based on what magic they knew. It was slow going, and like any new and revolutionary idea, they had people that accepted and people who scorned. Most dislike the idea of providing witches an education, as at the time, education was for the wealthy males. They wanted to educate all who had magic, rich or poor, muggleborn or wizard born, male or female. They created a book to write down all children in the British isles who had magical talent, however, they despaired as names disappeared or students disappeared, killed usually for their magic. It took a long time, but Salazar knew that by the time his son Rodric was headmaster, students who themselves had gone to Hogwarts sent their children and told others of the school, and the number of students attending rose.

August 9, 1990

Salazar taught Harry about his family. His wife, Antoinette, who gave him three precious children, all born at Hogwarts; her death after battling Dragon Pox was the event that drove him from the castle, from the home he shared with his wife, three friends, and their families. It was not because he had a fight with Godric, he and Godric fought often, but they were brothers in all but blood, and made up quickly, once each calmed. Sabrina, his daughter, his princess, Harry's ancestor; she had inherited her mother's emerald eyes, passing them onto her descendants, Lily and Harry had those eyes. Those eyes that Salazar just could not say no to. Sabrina had married a man educated at the school by the name of Alexander Evanders, her line continued strong for many years until it squibbed out in the early 1700s. The male squib changing his last name to Evans. His eldest son, Alasdair, Tom Riddle's ancestor, grew up and wanting to be judged on his own successes not those of his father, changed his last name to Gaunt. He was a wonderful wizard, and like his father shared a passion for potion, becoming one of the first potions masters. Rodric Slytherin, his youngest son, named for Godric Gryffindor. Rodric made Salazar proud, he never married but like his Uncle Godric, Rodric became the second Headmaster of Hogwarts, and he saw to the daily function of the school and treated each child, as if they were his own until his dying day.

Salazar had told Harry everything he knew about his parents, Lily and James. Harry knew that they had been murdered, not killed in a car accident, as his Aunt Petunia would say. Harry knew about Tom Riddle, or Voldemort. He just didn't know how he survived a curse that should be always fatal.

"Salazar, how did I survive, when my parents didn't?" Harry's question caught Salazar unaware.

"Harry, as you know 3 is a special number in the wizarding world. There are also many magical laws, these laws are similar to muggle science laws or rules." Salazar patiently explained.

"Oh, so what magical law or rule did Riddle break?"

"One magical rule, is that one person cannot directly cause the death of another family member without magic protecting the entire family from harm. Your mother and Riddle are related. The second rule, is that any request stated three times by a person in times of great need, acts like an unbreakable vow. Your mother stood in front of your crib and three times asked Riddle to kill her instead of you, he did and this partially fulfilled the request."

"Then he tried to kill me." Harry stated plainly.

"Yes, however, because he and your mum were related and you three were the last people of Slytherin descent with the ability to do magic, magic protected you and Tom from harm, but Tom had broken his vow to your mum, Lily, by first taking her life like she asked, then attempting to kill you, the magical protection caused the killing curse not to work, leaving you with the scar on your forehead, and it backfired onto Riddle. Because he had broken the vow and was hit by the killing curse, he died."

Harry looked at Salazar stunned. "He is dead right?"Harry asked, shaken. He understood much about the wizarding world and he knew bonds and oaths, he knew that this was bad.

"Honestly, magic is much like science or medicine, for as much as is known about science and medicine there is still so much unknown, for as much as is known about magic there is still so much unknown. Riddle could be dead, but with magic anything is possible Harry. I believe that because you magic was protecting all those with of Slytherin descent, with magical abilities, I think that some kind of bond was created between the two of you. I would like nothing more than to know that that monster, Riddle, was dead, but magic can do amazing, impossible things. He very well, somehow, could be still alive. I will try my best to guide you, to teach you, and to protect you. I will try my best to see that he can never attempt to harm you again."

Harry was very shaken. But what 10 year old would not be afraid even terrified, at the very thought that their parents' murderer could still be alive, especially when he thought the monster was dead. Salazar hated that he couldn't just lie to Harry, however, he refused to have Harry ignorant to the very real fact, that if Riddle was alive, like Harry, he would be in danger. Salazar knew, but didn't want to accept that if Riddle was alive, he would be after Harry. He just did not know exactly why. Salazar just decided that he would continue to teach Harry, and prepare him because two weeks before his eleventh birthday, his Hogwarts letter would arrive.


End file.
